


World's Apart

by Crimson_Phantom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Phantom/pseuds/Crimson_Phantom
Summary: Gaster believes once you meet your soul mate you are bonded to them for life. Even if it's just for a night...First meetingTakes place before the war.





	World's Apart

TOLUNDY, SCOTTLAND 

Gaster sat at one of the corner tables, which allowed him to see pretty much all of the bar. It wasn't a place he frequented often; it always made him feel just a little sordid and saddened when he visited. It wasn't that it was an unpleasant place; it wasn't unpleasant at all actually. It was very nice, owned by one of the monsters on the up market side of town predominately monster. Nonetheless, it was the concept of the place that made him feel as he did; made him feel almost abnormal to be as he was which was bad enough. 

However, there were some nights when being alone, unable to connect with other monsters being one of very few of his kind as it was but especially those who felt same as he, it became too much even for him to bear sometimes and he would leave his lonely, empty lab and head for the bar where at least he would have company to talk to other than colleagues who never really did speak to him. Never on a one to one basis at least...

And when he was there, in the pleasant, neutrally decorated, friendly bar, he didn't feel sordid, saddened or abnormal; those emotions only hit him when he left the place.

He had quite deliberately avoided eye contact with anyone, as although being alone had become too much for him this evening, he wasn't certain if he wanted company beyond a drink or two. He had looked around the room to see if he recognized any of the other monsters and to see if anyone looked like the type of with whom he would like to have a drink - maybe even more. However, thus far he hadn't seen anyone who appealed to him.

He was actually quite content to just sit and drink his scotch and enjoy listening to the muted conversations, snatches of laughter and just soak up the friendliness and fondness of not being out of place for once. Then the door opened.

Gaster looked across the room and stared at the young monster who had just entered the bar. He knew for certain he had never seen him before, he was certainly a memorable one, every 9 feet of him covered in white fur that wasn't covered by his slacks and button up polo. He was sporting horns that easily gave him another foot. He also felt sure the young monster had never been in such a place before by his expression and according to his expensively cut garments. Indeed, for a moment Gaster wondered if he had wandered in by mistake. He waited for the young monster to look around him and turn for a hasty retreat.

However, to his surprise after he had looked around the bar slowly, his gaze lingering on couples and single monsters, the young monster, rather then turn and depart, walked across to where Gaster sat. "Howdy," he said, actually holding out his large paw to the skeleton, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Gaster blinked at the word 'howdy' how uncommon a greeting for the area, but, Gaster's manners instilled in him firstly by his parents and later by medical school, automatically kicked in and he took the hand and shook it as he gazed up at the young monster who stood smiling down at him. 

He was even taller up close and dwarfed Gaster as his hand dissappeared in the furry, clawed paw. The monster wore a short beard, just slightly darker than his light blonde hair, under his muzzle with a pair of fangs in his smile. He was handsome; his eyes a dark blue, his smile infectious and his hair long at least to his shoulders to match the legnth of his floppy, white ears. By the confident, almost cocky way, the young monster stood and smiled down at him, Gaster couldn't help wonder if he was one of the Royals or perhaps Royal guard. Gaster guessed him to be some ten or twelve years younger than himself and yet he couldn't help feel drawn to the monster. 

Gaster knew he was captive; that he had been captive as soon as the young monster had said hello. He didn't want to be captive; he didn't want to be attracted to those dark blue eyes, the near perfect physical specimen whose powerfulness and ability was quite clear. He was built like a god and- 

Gaster cleared his mind, blushing slightly as somehow skeletons could and looked away. The last thing he wanted was to be under someone's spell; to desire someone who certainly wasn't gay and quite possibly, unless Gaster was mistaken, even bisexual. 

However, he was... and to use an old-fashioned British term, he was quite smitten. Suddenly he realized he hadn't even responded. Gaster quickly smiled and nodded as he hastily replied. "Thank you; I would appreciate that."

The young monster looked down at the near empty glass in front of Gaster. "Whiskey?"

Gaster nodded with a shrug. "Er, scotch if you don't mind. I'm afraid I'm not partial to your Scottish whiskey."

The young monster nodded with a smirk. "No problem... You're English, aren’t yah?"

"British," Gaster heard himself automatically correct before he could stop.

The young monster raised a brow. "There's a difference?"

Gaster smiled. "There is. However, it really doesn't matter. Please forgive me, that was actually quite rude..."

The young monster shrugged. "Wasn't rude." And with those words he turned and strode off towards the bar. "Learn something new today." 

"Oh my god...," Gaster murmured, putting a hand to his face and downed the remnants of his scotch. "Why?" He could only mutter as he watched the young monster lean against the bar, he actually gave consideration to leaving. It was just the rudeness and a shocking breach of manner that prevented him from doing so.

"One scotch." The young monster put the glass down in front of Gaster with a smile. "Didn't know if you liked water with it, so I brought some." He sat down next to him, turning the chair around and straddled it. 

"Oh. Thank you," Gaster said, as the young monster put it down. "That was very thoughtful of you."

To his surprise the young monster laughed. "Not something most say about me," he said, "Cheers," he added, holding up the bottle of beer he bought for himself.

Gaster picked his glass up and touched it to the bottle making a clack. "To good health." He took a sip and realized to his suprise it was the same malt he had been drinking. He put his glass back down then with the sudden realization he hadn't properly introduced himself and smiled at the young monster. "Where are my manners, my name is -"

However, the young monster held up his hand. "No. No names. No 'what do you do for a living?' No 'How's life?' No past histories. Nothin like that. We're just two lonely monsters who for one night liked the look of one another and..."

Gaster was silent for a moment as he stared into the intense gaze that held him captive. One of those he thought to himself, charming and knows it. He's probably a real lady killer and Gaster could see why. Gaster surmised the monster looked too young to be married and looking for a one night affair but one never could tell, especially not knowing his name. A rebound perhaps or even just looking to step out on his girlfriend tonight, who knows. He took another sip of his scotch before playing along as he said softly with a scrupulous gaze and cocked brow, "And?"

The young monster turned up his longneck and took a deep swallow before grabbing one of the paper napkins from the table to wipe his mouth with as the liquor stained the thick patch of fur. "That's up to you," he said softly.

"Oh, Is it?" Gaster said with a frown. 

"Yeah. We can stay here, have another drink or two, or three, shake hands and say goodnight. Or..." He trailed off, but he let his steady gaze wander slowly appraise Gaster. "Well like I said, It's up to you."

Again Gaster simply stared at him in silence for a moment before asking quietly, "May I be permitted to ask why it is singularly up to me?"

The young monster shrugged again. "You're a gentleman, I can see that, n'I wanna treat you like one." Was all he said. 

As he took another sip from his glass, Gaster for a moment wished he had simply left when the young monster had gone to the bar... Indeed, for a fleeting second he gave consideration to draining his glass, holding out his hand, say goodnight and leave. The young monsters intention was bluntly clear. It would be the right thing to do afterall- the proper thing to do. To stay, because if he did stay he knew what would happen and Gaster wasn't the one night stand kind of guy, -especially not with someone whose name he didn't know or even who he was - would be quite, quite, quite wrong and even dangerous... He really should go.

However, he stayed where he was seated. He really was captive. "Well," he said, taking another sip from his glass. "Since I am not permitted to tell you my name or know yours or anything about you, what possibly shall we talk about?"

"The weather?" Gaster chuckled softly. "Books? Although I have to warn yah, I'm not all that well read. I like reading, but there isn't a great deal of time for me to do it and it's probably stuff that don't interest you."

No, Gaster imagined a royal guard, for now he was quite certain that is what his companion was, perhaps even a member of the royal family, either wouldn't have a lot of time to read...

EARLY MORNING AFTER

The young monster, once again fully dressed, bent over the bed and lightly kissed Gaster. "Sorry to cut and run like this, but I've got an early start today."

Gaster smiled and rolled over in bed to watch him. "That's all right," he said, realizing as the words came automatically that he wasn't merely saying them because it was the polite thing to do. He was saying them because he truly meant them. It was all right. Even though he had spent the last several hours in bed with someone whose name he didn't even know, someone he would never see again, doing things that actually rather surprised him, he didn't mind that the young monster with whom he had shared an intensity he rarely, if ever, had known, was about to walk away. He truly didn't mind.

He had always, maybe romantically and idealistically perhaps foolishly, believed there was a person for everyone. Ones true soul mate you bonded to for life. Even if that person only came into ones life for more than an hour, a day, a week, a month, a year, or if ever; they existed. Somewhere. 

Well, this young monster was, had been, Gaster's soul mate. He had given Gaster three wonderful, beautiful hours. He had captured Gaster's soul, his mind, his very being. He would always be the one and Gaster would always love him. He actually believed he was lucky, luckier than most, to have met the one person, to have met his true soul mate, even if it had only been for the night.

"It's all right," he said again, taking the young monster's hand. "I understand."

The young monster frowned and then put his hand on Gaster's cheek. "You know what?" he said, sliding his hand to cradle Gaster's skull, "reckon you do... Take care if yourself. Take good care." And he bent and kissed Gaster again, it was a far gentler kiss than any they had exchanged, before standing back up, striding towards the door and going out. He didn't look back...

Gaster leaned back in the bed they previously shared those blissful hours and dwelled on them before dosing back off to sleep before heading out himself to his lab. 

Yes he had truly met his soul mate and he was content, even if it was just for the night....

TOLUNDY, SCOTTLAND SEVEN YEARS LATER  


Gaster returned to Scottland after several years spent going to different places around the world, including some civilizations that were completely uncivilized and those who had never seen a monster before nor knew of magic. 

He had leaned a great deal about medicine and experimental methods of magic, quite a lot what he would never actually be allowed to use as it would be frowned upon and considered to be unethical, if not immoral, to humans which the tensions there of between the two species had only gotten worse at the point most monsters were going underground. 

He also had a number of stories to add to his already large collection, some good, some bad, others downright unbelievable. During the time he'd been away from Scottland, he had decided to in effect retrain, and had given up surgery on the living and had become a bioscience engineer in the effects of the study of his own kind. Of monsters and magic. 

A page from a newspaper blew by and he automatically bent to picked it up on instinct. It wasn't a Tolundy Times rather one from a small town, one of the last where monster's were still prevalent. As he walked over to a trash bin to drop the page into it, Gaster glanced down at the paper and saw the young monster whom he had met and fallen for some seven years ago, staring at a young monster of his own age and race. She was in a adornished white wedding dress; he in the uniform of a Royal Prince. Both wearing modest crowns. 

Gaster stared at the picture for a moment before carefully folding the paper and, hesitating for only a moment, dropped it into the trash bin.

That night he left Tolundy with the intention of never returning and once more began his travels exploring even deeper in his studies, except not around the world this time but around Scottland. 

It was far too dangerous for a lone monster, especially a skeleton, to travel abroad any longer...  


THE UNDERGROUND OF MOUNT EBBOT SEVEN YEARS LATER  


"Dr.Gaster. I'd like you to meet The King, Asgore Dremurr. He's taken command of the throne from his magisty, the former King Asriel... May he rest in peace. You'll be working together quite closely as he is still learning our community and can help you adjust.... Your magisty, this is Dr.W.D Gaster he will be taking over as chief scientist of research and development, we are blessed to have him, I'm certain he can help us in this dark time. Now. I'll leave you two to get to know one another." With those words, the chief guard turned on her heel and walked out of the Royal laboratory.

Gaster wondered quite what she might say if she knew the monsters she had just introduced to one another, weren't the strangers she believed them to be, but two who had spent a night together some nineteen years ago. Two whom had never known one another's name. Until now. 

Gaster held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to - finally know your name, your magisty" he said quietly but with a small smile. "A King no less, I should be honored..." He then shook his head with a sigh. "Do forgive me, I meant to say it's a pleasure to meet you, your magisty." 

Asgore had taken his hand and shaken it and was still holding it his absent gaze trailing over the cracks in Gaster's face and his damaged eye long hence healed. It was something at this point Gaster was used to but with... He pulled back slightly harsh yet the much taller monster still held on. "Just Asgore please," he said softly, then after a moment or two, "my father is..... was... His Magisty..." His blue eyes momentarily stare through the skeleton infront of him before shaking his head and tugging a small smile. "And you're right; it is good to know the name of the monster I- It's nice to meet you, Dr.Gaster..."

"Just Gaster please." The skeleton smiled softly speaking. 

Asgore's smile broadened yet didn't reach his tired eyes. "Gaster," he said and smiled again.

Gaster gazed up into the still handsome face of the monster he had fallen in love with, who had captivated his heart and his world all those years ago and saw nothing but pain. Something had happened, besides the obvious, to Asgore Dremurr during the decade since, and Gaster was quite, quite certain it wasn't just connected with the hell he must have seen in the war, as they all had, but nor in his years as captain of the guard. Something personal had happened... Something had caused Asgore more pain than anyone should ever have to deal with, even beyond the horror of losing his father on the battlefield.... Something even more devastating had happened; something Gaster believed that Asgore believed he would never recover from.

As he stared up at Asgore for a moment he saw a horrifying frailty of the large monster visibly capable of a killing blow by one strike, yet a mental frailty that he suddenly realized Asgore must have erected long before he came into the royal laboratory, or rather before he had walked into the snow covered grounds he was now becoming accustomed to. He saw his defences fall and he had to clench his jaw tight from gasping aloud. If he had thought he had seen of deep set pain before in his life, it was nothing compared to what he saw now...

"Oh... my dear Asgore," he murmured, before he even thought about how it came out. "Oh, my dear, dear Asgore," he put his hand on Asgore's and squeezed it. "Do say you'll have dinner with me tonight. It seems we both have alot to talk about."

There was a silence that almost made Gaster regret the invitation as he pulled back slightly yet found his hand firmly held in place. Slowly he looked up expecting a form of malice as he spoke shakily. 

"Your magisty. I didn't mean to imply I was..." 

Asgore cut him off. "I would be delighted to, Gaster." To his suprise the large monster was seemily fighting back tears. "Why you would want to is beyond me. I've done nothing but..." He then sighed deeply "But whatever do we even start? How to start-"

Gaster shrugged with a blink as he put a gentle hand on Asgore's arm and spoke quietly. "The weather?... What else is up to you."

Both monsters chucked as Asgore pulled the smaller one into a hug.


End file.
